In general, a vibration preventing structure which can protect a lamp from an external vibration or shock is provided in a lighting fixture installed in a room or an outdoor area.
In particular, the vibration preventing structure is provided between a socket and a lamp of a lighting fixture such as, for example, a street lighting fixture, a tunnel lighting fixture, a flood lighting fixture, an inspection lighting fixture, a scene lighting fixture, a fluorescent light fixture, and has a socket structure to prevent a damage to the lamp caused by a vibration and a shock which are generated due to external environmental factors according to natural environments such as wind and a self-vibration caused by a climate and installation sites (for example, a bridge, an elevated road, a tunnel, an underground roadway, a large structure, a crane, an inside of a factory and the like).
In the conventional vibration preventing type lighting fixture, similar to the disclosure disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-394239, a buffering member is inserted between a socket coupling part of the lighting fixture and a lamp socket coupled to the socket coupling part to protect the lamp from the external vibration or shock.
However, the buffering member alleviates the shock using a material characteristic, for example, the material property of rubber material, rather than a structural characteristic.
Of course, a buffering groove is formed in the buffering member. However, since the buffering member has a structure configured to be entirely in contact with the socket coupling part of the lighting fixture and the lamp socket, the buffering member does not alleviate sufficiently the external vibration or shock so that the protection capability of the lamp is unnecessarily lowered.
In addition, since the above conventional buffering member has a structure which is merely inserted in the socket coupling part of the lighting fixture, if a size of the buffering member is similar to that of the socket coupling part to tightly insert the buffering member in the socket coupling part, it is difficult to perform an assembling process. On the contrary, if the buffering member is loosely coupled to the socket coupling part, there is a concern that the buffering member will separate from the socket coupling part after assembling.
In addition to the above, since the conventional buffering member is configured to be divided into an upper part and a lower part for an assembling process, the upper and lower parts are manufactured through separate molds so that a manufacturing process is complicated. In addition, since a plurality of buffering members are assembled sequentially, an assembling workability becomes more complicated.